


Sensory Overload

by LadyLaela (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Senses, Spanking, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LadyLaela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Told ya I'd say raven if I needed y't'stop.” <i>Not like that's likely.</i> “It's jus your hand. Now stop teasin me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensory Overload

**Author's Note:**

> In my headcanon, Dad's name is James. I went with it here because it sounded awkward to have him be 'Dad' in Bro's POV.

Bro relishes the feel of the silk against his wrists, impossibly smooth, like solid fucking water. It'd taken a while to talk James into this, but it was already worth every damn second. The old man really didn't get the pain for pleasure thing. Now, he intended to show his lover just how much this shit could turn him on.

“I really don't want to hurt you,” and he had that look on his face, that eternal worried look displayed on his easy-reader features. He checked the tightness of the silk straps for the thousandth time, and the exceedingly gentle touch of his calloused fingers was enough to make Bro crazy.

Anything was, in this heightened state. He loved being tied up, loved relinquishing control completely. He always had played to James' most masculine side, quietly encouraging him to dominate. If he'd wanted to top, he'd go for a damn woman.

“Y'ain't gonna hurt me, man. I keep tellin ya, this's good for me. Y'don' even have t'be real rough.”

James gave a deep sigh, pulling his magic hands away. Bro could feel the older man's heat as he leaned over his back, the tiny tickle of his chest hair as they almost touched. “All right. You have to tell me the second there's too much pain.”

Bro barely let him finish. “Told ya I'd say raven if I needed y't'stop.” Not like that's likely. “It's jus your hand. Now stop teasin me.”

James gave him a small smile, placing a warm, heavy hand on his bare ass and giving a gentle squeeze.

“C'mon man...” he said, his voice a husky growl, his body tingling all over, only too ready for the sweet sting.

When it came, when James brought his broad hand down against his raised ass; his muscles fluttered as his nerves hit overload. It felt so good that he almost forgot to give a pleased purr to reassure his lover. He could almost feel the red blotch spreading over his pale, freckled skin. There was a hesitant little pause before the next smack, and the next, then...

“Are you sure you like this?”

“Fuck yes...” Bro hissed, the smoothness of the sheets against his nipples making them stiffen, making his skin goosebump. “Don't y'stop.”

His eyes rolled back into his head when James followed the next smack with gentle fingertips along his side. Though he usually remained quiet and enjoyed, he cut his voice loose for James' benefit with a throaty moan.

In a few short moments that felt like torturous ages, his ass was burning with numbness and he was panting heavily. He could feel damp sweat between his shoulders, and shivered as a drip ran down across his sensitive neck. The caring kiss placed behind his ear made him twice as crazy, but James knew that. Equally knowing fingertips traced the ball of his shoulder, and he made a content groaning noise in his throat.

He suspected how to make James enjoy this just as much as he did, and he knew the time was right when he heard the older man's breath heavy too. “... would it be strange to say,” James said hurridly, “that you look gorgeous like this, Charlie?”

“Not e-even at all, man...” and now for the cincher. Bro twisted to look over his shoulder, eyes full of fire and passion, meeting James' baby blues head on. “N'I'm all yours. I belong to ya...” his smile grew uncontrollably as he watched the older man's face flush up. Sadists hated Bro because he grinned like an idiot when he was being beaten, but that was far from a problem with James.

He was suddenly ambushed with a passionate kiss, twisting his torso further, but the second his weight-bearing arm started to tremble, James' compassionate arm wrapped around him and held him up. His lips were so soft, and the contrast with the sandpaper roughness of his five o'clock shadow was mindblowing. Bro moaned softly into his mouth, wanting those deceptively gentle fingers to show their strength and bruise claiming marks into his sides.

When they broke away, they were both panting heavily. “Fuck me,” Bro said in his demanding sex-growl. James agreed with his eyes, and his palms were deliciously cold against the burning skin. Bro relaxed, resting his shoulders against the bed and letting out a deep breath, closing his eyes as he heard the lube being uncapped, but they flew open again as soon as he was touched.

“Fuck!” he gasped, his entire body trembling. “Y-y'got the tingling s-shit...”

James sounded damn near smug, slowly tracing lines of the stuff down his inner thighs. “That I did, dear.”

“Haaa...” Bro could feel himself dripping, and he couldn't help but arch his back as one of James' thick fingers slowly breached him; as carefully as always. “Stop te-eeeasin...” As if to mock him, the finger crooked, damn near making him spill like he was some little virgin kid. He couldn't control the jerk of his hips, and couldn't stop the effeminate squeal that was pulled from him. It was overwhelming, unbearable, and suddenly there were two fingers and he was being stretched and it was fucking perfect. He squeezed his eyes shut, the texture of the sheet in front of him enough to overstimulate him now.

“Are you ready?” James' voice was husky, his breath heavy, his lips hot when he bent to kiss Bro's shoulder.

“S-stupid question... nhh...” Bro managed to stop the twitch of his hips, but only barely, as James pulled his hand back.

By now, Bro was hating the sweaty silk straps, but loving the torture they brought him. He was aching to finish, but he couldn't relieve himself with his hands bound. But then there was that blessed blunt pressure waiting to fill him up, and he pressed back eagerly. “D-do it, man...”

James knew he liked it fast and hard, and Bro had no doubt that was why he went in painfully slow. He could feel every single tiny bit he stretched, and it was making him crazy. His noises were a quiet but constant beat, his body squirming and grooving of its own accord. He tried with all his might to shove back onto James, but his hips were held fast. He gave a frustrated whine, able to hear James' panting and wanting nothing more than his hips right the fuck against his reddened, sore skin.

“Fuck me fuck me fuck me...” he said in a nonstop murmured litany, an attempt to control his beat, add to that primal symphony; concentrate on something other than James filling him up and his ass stinging and holy shit these fucking sheets, man.

James was muttering something in his warm, chocolate smooth voice, and Bro didn't catch the words but the tone, the sound of it made him squirm. Then suddenly, they were flush together and it was the most fucking beautiful thing and he was clutching hard as hell at those straps. He could barely form thought in his overloaded brain before James was moving, bless him, and holy fuck he'd always been able to keep the beat right on and this was why Bro loved him, this right here oh man.

It went on forever and not long enough and god, James' voice when made those little noises and Bro's cheek against the sheets. He couldn't stand it for long, Especially not when James tipped up his hips just right and suddenly all he could see was stars and the beat was lead by the frantic bass of his heart.

Suddenly he stiffened, his voice lilting and James grinding in deep, helping him ride it as tensed and flexed. When he stopped seeing white, all he wanted to do was collapse and chill, pretend he didn't want to cuddle then go smoke a joint at the first opportunity. He wasn't that selfish a lover, though, and he ground his ass back against James with the most pornographic little whimpers he could muster.

James, always a gentleman, tried to protest, but as he opened his mouth Bro tightened his body. The older man's words turned into a deep groan, and Bro finally let himself relax, slumping to the bed as much as he was able and giving a little tug at his restraints, reminding without words they needed untying. James, ever-attentive, immediately did so with slightly clumsy hands, breath still heavy. Bro let himself fall lax and limp, a big dopey grin on his face.

“I suppose you did like that,” James said, a bit sheepishly, as laid down next to him. Bro decided he wasn't going to pretend he didn't want to cuddle – he was sleepy and silly and content. James was so warm and nice, too, his skin still damp, his heartbeat strong in his chest. Besides, he was never fooled by that shit.

“... stupid question, man.”


End file.
